


Swing

by SpicyReyes



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, original characters as plot devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jukebox in the crappy 50s diner actually works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



A 50s diner was not a place where Nick ever thought he’d find himself, but the sight of a light on the inside had all four members of the group rushing over.

Inside, they found two people, looking in their mid-twenties, holding out. One was a small girl with curly brown hair; the other a blonde haired man with a stern face.

They introduced themselves as Jessica and Mark, and explained that they’d come their to look for any food, and managed to get a generator running.

“You guys can help yourselves, if you’re hungry,” Jessica said. “It’s not ours to hoard.”

Tension bled from everyone’s shoulders, though Nick’s hand stayed close to his gun, just in case.

A while later found them sitting at a table, satisfied and working on some better introductions.

“I’m Ellis,” Ellis said, grinning, oblivious to the irritated looks he was getting from Nick. “This is Rochelle, and Coach- s’not his real name, but we call ‘im that.” He leaned to the side, bumping his shoulder into Nick’s. “And this here’s Nick. He’s kinda grumpy, but he’s nice under that. You just gotta look real close.”

“Or make it up,” Nick said, flicking Ellis’ hat off his head. “Moron. They didn’t ask for our entire personalities, just our names.”

Jessica shrugged. “I’ll take both.” She propped her head up on a hand. “I’ll even return the favor. Me and Mark are kind of opposites- I’m a lot friendlier, but-….”

“A lot more gullible,” Mark interrupted. He nodded to Ellis. “I trust you know the kind?”

Ellis straightened, holding his newly retrieved hat. “Wha..?”

Jessica rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’m gonna go put something on.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly she meant by that, but was answered a moment later when she stopped in front of a jukebox. “That thing still works?”

“Yep,” she called, hitting a button.

“Unfortunately,” Mark drawled.

Nick snorted his agreement, leaning back in his seat.

The opening to Earth Angel, of all things, began to play, and Nick rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, trying to ignore the huge grin on Ellis’ face. He was not returning that, not now.

Movement brought his gaze back, watching Jessica take Mark’s hand, dragging him out to the space in the middle of the tables where there was room. Mark made a face, but dragged her in for a dance anyway.

Rochelle and Ellis both leaned forward, watching them with huge grins. As the song changed to something more peppy- had Jessica made a playlist? Could you do that?- Ellis reached out, taking Rochelle’s hand and dragging her out. Nick sat up immediately, watching them with a mix of irritation and curiosity. What the hell was the hick doing?

The two danced, grinning wide and laughing at themselves as they went. About halfway through the song, Jessica dropped Mark’s hands, and swapped with Rochelle, dancing with Ellis instead as Rochelle danced with Mark.

It was a joke, just a dumb game to pass the time, but Nick was getting increasingly more irritated, and pushed back, slumping back in the seat.

“Dumbass,” Coach muttered. “Don’ know what you’re grumpy about, but they ain’t doin’ no harm.”

Nick didn’t even argue, too focused on watching Ellis grin widely at his new dance partner. Ellis went to spin Jessica, and- to Nick’s dismay- caught his gaze.

He looked surprised for a moment, and Nick quirked an eyebrow. Ellis responded to the gesture with a bigger grin, and then, quite pointedly, performed another switch- this time, himself for Rochelle. This had the two girls dancing together, laughing even harder, and more importantly, and Ellis and Mark together.

Nick snorted, catching Mark’s eye. He seemed a bit lost- he’d only done it to humor Jessica, and it had gotten a bit out of hand. Nick chuckled. Poor man.

Ellis noticed quickly, too- maybe that was his whole plan, the genius- and released Mark, turning and heading to the table.

“Done so soon?” Nick drawled, but barely completed the question before Ellis grabbed his hand, dragging him forward. “Wha- Ellis! I’m not going to- El, I swear to God..”

His protests were ignored, as Ellis grabbed both of his hands, dancing even as Nick refused to move. The song changed again, and Nick, finally irritated enough to move, pulled, dragging Ellis against him. Ellis just grinned up at him, not the slightest bit thrown. He wound an arm around Nick’s waist, taking one of his hands, and starting to move again, this time dragging Nick with him.

Realizing that the kid wasn’t going to give up, he sighed, planting his feet on the floor and pulling his arms back. Ellis looked crushed for a second, before Nick smirked and replaced his arms, so that he was in the lead.

Ellis smiled brightly, and easily surrendered the lead to Nick, as the two began to dance.

The song swapped once more- an upbeat Beatles song this time- and Nick went with it, moving his hands to Ellis’, twirling him about and letting him do most of the actual dancing as he simply guided it.

At the end of this song, no new one began, and Nick dropped Ellis’ hands.

He looked up to see Jessica grinning at them. “Should I put on another?”

Nick scowled. “I humored it once, I’m done for a lifetime.”

Jessica looked irritated, and Nick counted that as a victory, but Ellis simply threw an arm out for a light, friendly punch to Nick’s shoulder. “That was fun, Nick!”

Nick looked to Ellis, taking in the easy grin before scoffing. He muttered something that even he didn’t understand and slinked off, retreating to the table.

There was a pause, and then another song floated out: Save The Last Dance For Me, by the Drifters. Nick looked up, raising an eyebrow at Jessica, who simply grinned at him before dragging Ellis back into the group for another dance.

Nick looked away, leaning back in his seat and letting the music become simple white noise for a few more songs.

A presence at his side stirred him, and he looked over to see Ellis next to him. “I’m not getting back up,” Nick warned.

“Wasn’t gonna ask,” Ellis said. “I like this song, but I’m done dancin’. I’m kinda tired.”

Nick tipped his head. Some Frank Sinatra song was playing, nice and corny. “How do you even know this song, kid?”

Ellis smiled. “My mama liked old music.”

Well, didn’t he feel like an ass. This was probably something familiar to Ellis: something nice, easy, and enjoyable rather than the constant mess that was their lives. “And she never bothered to teach you how to dance to it worth a damn?” Nick asked, but there wasn’t much venom to it.

“Nah,” Ellis laughed. “But nobody complained ‘cept you. An’ you complain ‘bout everything.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “So you think you did okay, huh?”

Ellis bumped Nick’s shoulder, smiling even wider at him. “I definitely did okay.”

Nick didn’t even have to read into that- it was written right there on his face, that dancing wasn’t what he was talking about.

And if Nick didn’t shove Ellis off a few minutes later when he dozed off on Nick’s shoulder, well, nobody said anything, so he wasn’t going to either.


End file.
